Just say it
by FallenAngelJane911
Summary: I didn't know how it happened exactly but let's just say I was somehow sent to the past then Madara fell in love with me and now I'm a single mother with three kids. AN: Not tellin' who Madara fell in love with


Summary:

I didn't know how it happened exactly but let's just say I was somehow sent to the past then Madara fell in love with me and now I'm a single mother with three kids.

* * *

? POV

It's been 8 years, well to me that is. My name is Jane by the way. Right now I'm watching my kids train with Naruto and the gang.

"Mommy! Mommy!" my son Ichiro called from across the field; I can't help but remember his father every time I look at him, his red eyes and black hair.

"What is it baby?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Chiyoko and Aiko are teasing me again!" he said as his tears threatened to fall.

"Why don't you call them for me?" I asked him, instantly he ran to his sisters.

"Mama!" The girls simultaneously shouted jumping into my open arms, they had black hair that reach the middle of their back and golden eyes.

"Why'd you tease Ichiro?" "Nii-san said that we weren't as good as him!" they said in unison, they really are twins.

"At what?" I asked "Using the sharingan." "Tell you what, I'll help you but after you two say sorry to Ichiro." They hopped out of my arms then ran towards Ichiro.

"Gomen ne Nii-san!" They said whilst giving him a huge bear hug.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" I said holding Ichiro's hand and carrying the girls.

It was roughly 5 in the afternoon once we got home. "Mommy I'm hungry." Ichiro said.

"Me too." the twins said, both crossing their arms.

"I'll get dinner ready." "But mama!" Aiko started, "We're bored!" Chiyoko finished.

"Mommy tell us how you and daddy met." Ichiro suggested.

"Why do you want to know, Ichiro?" "Cause we never met papa!" The twins suddenly appeared at my sides, I'm glad I don't have quadruplets.

"Well it was 8 years ago, I was part of the Akatsuki..."

~FLASHBACK~ 8 years ago

Jane's POV

"Where the fuck is she?!" I heard Hidan yell.

"No need to shout, Hidan." I said, "I'm right here."

"'Bout time." He complained.

"So why did Pein-sama demand for our presence at once?" I asked.

"I called for your presence because I have a mission for you two." Pein-sama's voice came from behind us.

"What is it Pein-sama? The sooner we finish the sooner I can get away from this thing." I pointed to Hidan who was fuming and throwing out colorful curses.

"I want you to get a certain scroll for me." Pein-sama said.

"Where do we start?" Jane asked.

~timeskip~ after the mission

Jane's POV

The mission to retrieve the scroll is successful. Currently Hidan and I are heading back to base. I couldn't help but think about the scroll and what it did, why did Pein-sama want this particular scroll?

Suddenly the scroll glowed, "Why is this shit fucking glowing?!" Hidan panicked.

I, however, did not have time to panic (I didn't even have enough time to think). Suddenly I was sucked into the scroll. I now find myself caught in some sort of time stream, because of me somehow seeing myself go in backwards. Then everything went black!

Normal POV

A girl with pitch black hair with gold and silver highlights lied in a meadow that was covered in blood. She fluttered her eyes, golden hues curious as to where she was. She looked around and saw that this was or currently is a battlefield. She looked down to see that the Akatsuki cloak is gone and is now replaced with a white kimono with a silver crescent moon on the back and golden stars embroidered around the kimono and a black obi. She combed her hair and saw that it grew, from once shoulder length to waist length.

"What happened? Why am I here?" She asked herself out loud.

"Who goes there?" (AN: lol! Cliche much?) A voice, from the forest which was surrounding the forest, said.

The girl panicked, what is she to do if someone interfered with her that would cause a time paradox? Then someone held a kunai in front of her face, the man's hands held her arms so she couldn't escape.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked her.

"Jien Yoryu, also known as Jane the Phantom Dancer." She told him.

"Well Phantom Dancer, care to tell me why you are trespassing?"

"A complete accident, I don't even know how I got here." She's in the Akatsuki and she is truthful, especially in this kind of situation all the author can say is 'wow'.

"Let her be Madara." Another voice said from behind.

Suddenly Jane realised that she went back in time. She looked to her hands to see that the scroll is gone. Poof. How could this happen to her? Nothing triggered the scroll, or at least that's what she thinks.

"Hn." 'Wait, 'Madara?' 'Hn?' I went back to the time Madara was still alive! Well shit.' Jane thought.

"Here, let me help you up." A man with black hair lend his hand for her to get up.

"Arigato." Jane smiled at him making the man's cheeks turn light pink. (AN: kilig!)

Jane turned around and found herself in front of the Madara Uchiha. In Madara's mind she was an angel that had fallen from heaven. (AN: LOVE AT FIRSTA SIGHTA!)

"This is Madara Uchiha and I am Hashirama Senju." The man who helped her up introduced, not only him but his partner too.

~flashback end~

Jane's POV

"And that's how we met." I told the kids as I placed a plate full of food in front of them.

"Can you tell us how you fell in love with Daddy?" Ichiro requested.

"Um- uh- maybe when your older." I (nervously) said to them.

"But Mama!" The twins whined and Ichiro pouted.

"No but-" I was cut off by someone desperately knocking, I walked towards the door and opened it revealing Naruto.

"Jane! Madara's been reanimated!" 'Madara?!' I thought that- he was- I am utterly and completely speechless.


End file.
